Problem: Simplify the following expression. $ 1 - 6 \times 10 + \dfrac{ 12 }{ 6 } $
Solution: $ = 1 - 6 \times 10 + 2 $ $ = 1 - 60 + 2 $ $ = -59 + 2 $ $ = -57 $